The Star of My Night Yusei Fudo Oneshot
by CrowHoganlover
Summary: A short story I made about Yusei Fudo. I hope you like it.


_Just something special for a dear friend. Enjoy! ^_^_

It was a beautiful evening out. I was walking around outside in New Domino City, where I live. The sunset makes me think of happy thoughts. I closed my eyes and remembered all the good times I had. Oh and the name's Diane. My real name is Diana, but I like Diane better. I have a great family and friends. Hold on, my phone is ringing. "Hello?" "Hi, Diane!" I gasped. It's my friend, Richelle, from America! "Hi, Richelle! How are ya? Are you on your plane?" "Yeah. I'll arrive in a few minutes!" You see, I met Richelle online. She wants to meet me in person. I totally agreed with her. "Yeah! I'll be at the airport." But one thing: I don't have a ride, so I walked. As I walked, I saw a person on a duel runner zoomed past me and slowed down. I became nervous, but kept on walking. When I walked past that guy, he said, "Hey." I stopped and looked at him. I saw that he had the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen on a guy. He also had a yellow streak going down his eye. That's when I figured that he was from the Satellite, a not so nice part of town. "Going somewhere?" I turned to his direction and frowned. "Who wants to know?" He took off his helmet and...wow! He's hot! I blushed. "Uh..." "I'm Yusei. What's yours?" he asked me. "I'm Diane." "Well, Diane, do you have anywhere to go?" "Yeah. To the airport. I'm meeting a friend from another country." "Oh. May I take you there myself?" he said as he smiled. I backed away. His smile disappeared. "It's okay. I'll just take you to the airport. That's all." I smiled. "Okay." Yusei smiled again. "Hop on." I did and slid my arms around his waist. I blushed by his warmth. He put his helmet on and looked back at me. "Are you okay back there?" I nodded. "Hold on tight." I am, so much.

We made it to the airport as I saw what it might be Richelle's plane. "I think that's her plane!" I pointed out so Yusei can see. "Then, we got here just in time." he said. He drove me to the front doors. Yusei helped me off his runner. I turned to him and said, "Thanks, Yusei. I really appreciate it." "You're welcome. Will I ever see you again?" I looked down. "I don't know." "Oh." he turned around to start up his runner. He looked at me and said, "Hopefully, I'll see you around." he said. I smiled and looked down. "Yeah. Me too." We stood there smiling at each other until he said something. "Hurry. Go catch your foreigner friend." I giggled. "Okay. Bye, Yusei." I waved. "Bye, Diane." He waved back.

I ran into the airport and went to wait for Richelle to come out. I waited for a while. A girl with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes saw me and said, "Hi, Diane!" That's Richelle!" "Richelle? Is that really you?" She walked up to me and gave me a hug. I hugged back. "Wow! I can't believe I get to see me sis!" "Me too. Yay!" I kindly walked her to get her suitcase. She got her luggage. "Here. Let me roll it for you." "Thank you, Diane." She's really shy, like me. So she's really softspoken. She told me once you get to know her, she'll open up like a storybook. "Hey, Richelle. I met a cute guy on the way here." She looked at me. "Really? What's his name?" I smiled. "Yusei." She gasped. "The new king of the Fortune Cup? That Yusei?" Wait a minute! "What? He's famous?" "Well, kinda. His just defeated the former Fortune Cup King, Jack Atlas. He has a superior strategy in dueling with helped him win and also believing in the heart of the cards." I looked at Richelle in wonder. "Wow. I didn't know." "Yeah. He outta be huge for that duel in front of millions of people."

"Mom! Dad! Damian! Richelle has arrived!" They came from the living room and saw me with Richelle. They smiled and gave her open arms. "Hello, Richelle! Welcome to our home. I'm Diane's mother, this is her father and her brother, Damian." Mom said. "Hi, everyone." Richelle said. "Come. Let's talk. So, Diane told me that you came from America." Mom said. "Yes." "Wow! How is it in America?" Damian said. "It's a nice country, sort of. Well, since I live in Missouri, it's nice where I live." "That's nice. Diane also told me that you're Eurafrican." "What's that?" Damian asked Dad. "It means she's European-African American." "Awesome! You're European too!" Damian said. Richelle turned to him and said, "Yeah! In the 1700s, my family moved to America from there." "Wow!" I smiled as my family is enjoying my sis.

It was nighttime, my family is asleep. Richelle is too. She sleeps in my room. I had a nice, comfortable mat for her to sleep on. I smiled at her. Then, I decided to go outside to observe the night. I walked towards the park and sat on the bench. It was a peaceful night. "Hey." That voice startled me. I looked around. It was Yusei. I can tell he was really happy to see me. I was too. "I knew I could see you again!" he said as he sat dwon next to me. "Yeah." I smiled at him. I looked away. "How are you enjoying your friend?" "Great! My family loves her so much. She was very interesting." "Hmmm. I see. What's here name?" "Richelle." Yusei stopped right there. "Richelle?" I looked at him. "Yeah. Why you ask?" "She's one of my best friends." "Really?" "Yeah." he said as he put his arms behind his head. "She told me a lot about you being the new king of the Fortune Cup." "She really did?" "Yeah. It's like she knows a lot about you." "We've been friends for almost two years." "Oh." There was an awkward silence. "Uh, Diane?" "Yes?" Yusei leaned closer to me and kissed me gently on the lips. I closed my eyes and saw a big flash. I opened them back up and broke apart the kiss. I looked at the sky, then back at Yusei. "What's wrong?" "Since when were there stars in the sky so clear?" He looked at the sky himself. He was unsure. "I don't know. Our imagination?" he asked. "Maybe." I looked at him and laid my head on his shoulder. He kissed me head and laid his on mine as we looked at the stars.


End file.
